


13 bodies

by Ischa



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Halloween 2012, Knives, M/M, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>verbyna wanted dark Adam and serial killer Andrej and I like knives. This is the result. </p><p>  <i>Andrej looked at him then. At first glance he looked sea-side, small town healthy and bland. A second look revealed a history of violent tendencies. Andrej liked him on the spot. From the sincere eyes with the pretty eyelashes to the anger buried so deep inside him that it was like a river hollowing him out. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	13 bodies

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of magic...I have no idea how that happened.  
> Part of my Halloween fic-thingy for this year. It's early in the game: I am still accepting [prompts](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/104142.html).  
> Beta by the lovely omletlove.

_And no, she don't know  
What we do in our spare time_ \- Alex Clare 

**~One~**  
Andrej ran a finger carefully over the edge of the knife and nearly sighed in relief or content – but maybe it was something a bit too close to lust. Not that he cared if it was lust. It was just inconvenient at that moment.  
The boy was watching him. Andrej had know since he entered the abandoned house. Or what people thought was a house left to rot, because it was so obviously inhabited – at least on a regular basis if not the whole time.  
It didn't matter, Andrej decided. He wanted the knife, he wanted it with all his heart – whatever that meant when one was like him. If he had to spill blood for it, if he had to kill for it, well, it wouldn't be the first time.  
Andrej put his fingertips to the carved handle of the blade and suppressed a shiver. The things he could do with that knife. It made the blood rush through his veins in anticipation. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked without looking in the boy's direction.  
There was a soft noise from the darkness where the boy was hiding and Andrej smiled. 

“I could give that back,” the boy answered and emerged from the shadows. 

Andrej looked at him then. At first glance he looked sea-side, small town healthy and bland. A second look revealed a history of violent tendencies. Andrej liked him on the spot. From the sincere eyes with the pretty eyelashes to the anger buried so deep inside him that it was like a river hollowing him out.  
“I'm doing alright, but company would be welcome.”

The boy bit his lip.  
Andrej knew that look. This was a person who was thinking about throwing himself into a situation he knew would end badly all-round.  
And deciding to do it anyway.  
Andrej always liked the small-town boys. 

~+~  
Adam wasn't stupid. He knew blond and cute, harmless looking didn't mean shit in a world like the one he was living in. Point in case: Cassie.  
And then there was the unnerving way this guy touched the knife. How he stroked over the blade, how it looked sensual to Adam. Like someone caressing a lover. It would have made Adam shiver in fear and run for his freaking life if he were anyone else.  
But Adam has seen some major messed up stuff since Cassie came to town and even before. He has nearly died more times than he likes to think about and – he took a deep breath. Not helpful.  
The man was waiting for an answer. Adam knew what kind of answer he should give, what would be the responsible thing to do. But he hardly did the responsible thing anymore if he could get away with it.  
Which to his surprise he could more often than he thought possible. Perks of a year-long reputation as dependable, safe, responsible. Something dark and angry uncurled inside his stomach and rushed through his veins. His fingers clenched to fists and then unclenched again. Rinse, repeat, he thought. The guy smiled.  
Adam closed his eyes. No way in hell would this night end well. But there were things this man didn't know about Adam. There were things Adam didn't know about himself. Was just discovering them.  
Adam nodded.  
The guy smiled and grabbed the ancient warrior knife in one smooth movement. 

“You don't even know what my definition of fun is,” he said low. 

This made Adam suppress a shiver. “I'm sure we can find some common ground,” he answered. The truth was, Adam wanted whatever this strange had to offer and he wanted it badly. 

 

 **~Two~**  
Usually it took a few days or even weeks to get these vanilla boys to think about grabbing a knife and cutting something small, like a rabbit. Careful coaxing, kisses to the neck and whispered promises Andrej didn't intend on keeping once he was done. Once he was bored with his new boy-toy.  
Adam took to blood like a duck to water.  
It was truly beautiful.  
The first kill was a bit of an accident. They were at some bar far away enough from Adam's small, clean town that no one would recognise him, close enough that he could make it back in a few hours. It was the first time Andrej allowed himself to indulge in someone who so clearly had roots and no real intention to skip the town.  
Risks made life interesting.  
He stepped out for a smoke and knew the older guy who had been watching them, well, mostly Andrej in his too short skirt and one of Adam's t-shirts, would follow him. It was a bit of a calculated risk. Andrej liked to toy and he could handle himself.  
He was grabbed by his hair and thrown against the wall hard. The cigarette fell to the ground and he bit his lip suppressing a moan of pain. Fuck. He hadn't thought that guy would be stealthy. Before he could blink his hands were over his head in a bruising grip and the guy was running his fingers up his thigh. He took a deep breath and was about to kick that guy where it really hurt when there was a sound.  
Soft, wet, gurgling.  
Andrej knew that sound. It was beautiful and it shot a stab of arousal through his guts. He opened his eyes as the guy let go of his hands to grab at his throat. Andrej watched as the man sank to his knees, blood running through his fingers and dripping onto the ground, mingling with the dirt, small twigs, and stones. Andrej caught Adam's eyes. He was watching too. The knife, that beautiful ancient thing Andrej wanted to feel so badly against his skin, was in Adam's hand. Not a drop of blood on the blade. Andrej was honest to god in love with that thing and maybe a bit in love with Adam, too. He knelt down and picked up one of the stones smeared with blood and offered it to Adam.  
Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Spoils go to the victor,” Andrej said with a smile.  
Adam smiled back, but it wasn't a small-town boy’s smile. No charming school-boy’s. There was something dark, bitter and twisted in his beautiful eyes. 

“Andrej,” he replied and it sounded reasonable, oh so reasonable, “the spoils would be you.” 

~+~  
“I don't come that cheap,” Andrej said. 

A month ago, hell a week ago, before Cassie's father had tried to burn him from the inside out, he wouldn't have thought a corpse was an acceptable way to pay for anything. Much less for sex. Funny how quickly things could change.  
He looked at Andrej, the short skirt, the sneakers, his t-shirt, hair a messy ponytail. Nothing tragic about him. Nothing fragile if you knew how to look. Nothing soft. Andrej kissed the stone, the dead man's blood leaving a dark smear on his pretty lips. And Adam wanted. He put the knife away carefully and watched Andrej watching him. 

“What are you worth then?” he asked. 

Andrej looked at him hard and maybe a bit surprised. Andrej didn't know him. He didn't know what Adam was capable of. Killing someone to save someone else, yes, he's done it before. Killing someone just to get in someone's pants? Not so much. But there was a first time for everything.  
“What do you think?” 

“Don't give me that crap. Name a price,” Adam answered. He held out his hand for the stone. It would be a good souvenir.  
Andrej stepped closer so Adam could feel his body heat and smell his shampoo (apple) and let the stone drop into Adam's open palm. 

“Twelve and this one doesn't count,” he whispered. 

Adam's hand closed around the stone. He leaned closer to Andrej, so he could feel his breath on his skin. “Do you want to watch?” he asked softly. 

Andrej's eyes flickered to the knife beneath Adam's jacket and then back to Adam's face. “Yes,” he breathed and licked his lips. 

Adam nodded, stepping back. By the brief pissed off look in Andrej's eyes he clearly hadn't expected it. Adam smiled. “We should get going then.” 

 

 **~Three~**  
Andrej had though that Adam would find his victims and kill them swiftly and with the same precision as the guy in the parking lot that had wanted to rape Andrej.  
He was pleasantly surprised when that wasn't the case at all. There was something seriously wrong with that boy. Only sixteen and already fucked up beyond any hope of fixing.  
Still living at home in a town where everyone knew everyone. Going to school and on the weekends he would grab the car, tell his dad some bullshit and hit the road. He would text Andrej a time and a location and Andrej was never disappointed. 

Adam was working up to it, he was creative about it. His last victim, the ninth, was splayed out on a stone that looked like an altar, in the middle of the woods. Blood tripping as he sliced pieces away. It got Andrej hot and bothered. This wasn't a fast kill, like the ones before. And since the first time (the one that didn't count), Adam used the beautiful carved warrior knife again. Watching the blood drip from the blade made Andrej want to lick it, made him want to crush his bloody lips against Adam's. Maybe he came cheaper than he thought. It had been a test, a game, but Andrej couldn’t be sure he wasn't losing, wasn't sure if it even mattered anymore. He was breathing hard and suppressing the urge to touch himself as Adam slit the man's throat.  
He bit his lip to keep the moan in.  
Adam crossed the distance between them and grabbed Andrej's jaw. Gently, oh so fucking gently, like Andrej was a precious fucking thing. He wasn't. He was meat and bones and blood like everybody else. Like that poor bastard on the stone altar. He leaned into the hand anyway. Couldn't help it. Watching Adam work, watching Adam kill, Adam with the sincere eyes and school on Monday. For him, so Andrej would allow him to touch, it was doing all kinds of things to Andrej he hadn't thought he would be capable of feeling again.

“You used the knife,” Andrej said against Adam's palm. Kissing it softly. 

“You like it. It gets you...” he stopped, pressing the bloody blade to Andrej's collarbone. Cool steel and slick blood. It made him shiver and hide a moan against Adam's skin by biting the fleshy part of his hand. “All hot and bothered,” Adam finished. He leaned in and kissed the crown of Andrej's head. “And it makes you happy,” he whispered like it was the more important thing. Maybe for Adam it was. 

“And you want to make me happy?” he asked. 

“Maybe.” 

“Kill a woman then,” Andrej answered. All of Adam's victims were men. Roughly the same height, same age, same build. Adam had a type. Most serial killers had.  
Andrej too. 

~+~  
There were small twigs in Andrej's hair and blood on his cheek. Not Andrej's. The woman's. It had been different. Adam wasn't naïve enough to think that it wouldn't affect him. There had been a reason he picked his victims so carefully. Andrej, the ever perspective bastard that he was, knew. And he pushed and stepped over the lines Adam drew and asked, demanded, that Adam step over them too, or erase them altogether.  
He took a deep breath. His eyes burned with the tears he held back. Andrej kissed his cheek, the corner of his lips, brushing a kiss against his temple and the skin under his eye. Adam pressed the knife flat against Andrej's ribcage. His breath stuttered, he sucked in air and then stilled. His fingers still around Adam's neck. 

“Do you want to kill me now?” he asked quietly. 

“Do you?” Adam whispered back. Adam wasn't stupid. Andrej didn't pick up boys to make them into pretty teenage serial killers. He was playing. It was all a game and Adam was sure. Andrej was the only one who knew the rules and how to get out of that game alive.  
But Adam wasn't playing by anyone's rules anymore.  
He made his own. 

“I wanted to.”

“But now you see that I am different? Special?” Adam asked. There was amusement in his voice he wasn't really feeling. He had been always good at pretending too. 

“You killed all these people-”

“For you,” Adam interrupted. 

Andrej laughed. “If that were true I would have fucked you, gutted you while I was doing it and disposed of the rotting flesh.” He kissed Adam's cheek again, leaning in, ignoring the knife, to whisper in Adam's ear. “You did it for yourself.”

Adam closed his eyes. “Not the first time. Not the woman.” It was true. 

“And you only feel guilty for the woman. Without her we would've been fucking by now and you would be making arrangements to go back home-” 

“Yeah, and you would've run a mental list of things you still need to get rid of my body.” 

“I would've let them find you. You have a family. You have friends. You have a life-” 

“You ruined me,” Adam said, softly. 

“You did it yourself and you loved every second of it and I loved every second of watching you do it. You are beautiful,” Andrej said and Adam kissed him. There was nothing else to do. This was what he had wanted or maybe this was only an excuse to figure out who he really was under all that that people thought made Adam _Adam Conant_.  
They fell onto the motel bed, Andrej grabbing his hand, the one with the knife, and pressing a kiss to his wrist, intertwining their fingers so the handle was digging into both their palms. It hurt only a little. Adam dragged him closer, kissing his lips and neck and licking the blood from his cheek. It tasted odd. He made a face and Andrej smiled into his skin. “God, I want to fuck you,” he said as their erections brushed together. He never wanted to fuck a guy before, but he never killed for pleasure before he met Andrej either. 

“I know, but if you do, I will kill you. Won't be able to help myself. Won't be able to resist putting that knife to good use,” Andrej answered, his fingers tightening around Adam's. His voice was heavy with need.  
Adam grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. They got each other off by rutting like inexperienced teenagers in the dark and Andrej bit his shoulder where his t-shirt was stretched because he liked the taste. Adam knew.  
Adam had to get up and go home, but he savoured the moment with Andrej heavy and sated (mostly) on top of him for a bit longer before he flipped them around, Andrej's fingers loosing their grip on the knife. Adam looked at it. He didn't need it anymore. He learned everything he could, he thought. At least for now. Andrej stared up at him. He put his hand beside his head, palm up. Adam bit his lip and then pressed the blade to Andrej's lips.  


“It will hurt only a little,” he whispered and knew Andrej didn't care, because he was in love with the warrior knife. In fucking lust too.


End file.
